Dungeons, Crosses & Chains
by sexycazzy
Summary: This story has a BDSM theme. This is slightly in an alternative reality – but still within the NCIS show. There will be little mentions of cases etc, but the story will be based in the club. Chapter Six up! Reviews always welcome and are loved!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Dungeons, Crosses & Chains – Chapter One  
**AUTHOR:** sexycazzy  
**BETA:** jayfray18 & murgy31  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**CHARACTERS:** Tony/Gibbs, Abby/OC  
**FANDOM: **NCIS  
**GENRE:** romance/slash/smut  
**SUMMARY:** Tony and Gibbs has a tough week, so they head to a club, but someone sees them.  
**WARNING:** This story has a BDSM theme so if you're not comfortable with that, then don't read it. This is slightly in an alternative realitiy – but still within the NCIS show. There will be little mentions of cases etc, but the story will be based in the club.  
**WRITER'S NOTE**: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to NCIS and its team. :(

________________

**Dungeons, Crosses & Chains**

_**Chapter One**_

The bondage club was hidden in a back alley, away from the lit streets and anyone who didn't know about the exclusive club.

There were 3 floors. On the ground floor, there was a dance floor, and a bar. Off the dance floor, there were some booths and a chill-out lounge, for patrons to meet and talk. On the second floor, there were a couple of public rooms. Each room had some benches, a couple of spanking horses, a set of stocks, and a St. Andrews Cross. There were also some cages. Some others were down on the dance floor, hidden from the views. Patrons were allowed to bring their own toys for the public rooms.

On the top floor, there were four private rooms that patrons could book in advance. Each private room had similar equipment to the public rooms. In addition, the club were able to provide toys, for example, a whip or a paddle or leather cuffs, for patrons if they requested them.

Tony DiNozzo and his lover, Jethro Gibbs were in the club. It was the first time that Tony had been to the club. However, it wasn't the first time for Gibbs. He often came to the club, looking to use someone whenever he had a tough case. Usually, it was the same guy everytime. But for the last few months, Gibbs hadn't been to the club, because he was with Tony now. He had no reason to come…till now.

Earlier that week, both agents had a tough case; where a woman was raped and murdered by her husband, a Marine officer. After a few long days of looking for the killer and finally finding him, the team were tired and Jenny had let them go, and told them to take the weekend off.

For Tony, it hit him badly. It reminded him of his past with his father, who used to beat him and his mother frequently. Often Gibbs had to pull Tony together, because Tony was too emotional, too involved. Gibbs decided to take Tony to the club, because he knew that it would help him.

Gibbs had booked one of the private rooms, and bought Tony up. Tony wasn't paying any attention to the dance floor or the public rooms as they went up on the stairs. Instead, he was worn out, and felt down in the dumps. Tony needed some tough love from Gibbs, and knew that Gibbs would help him to bring him out of the dumps.

"Kneel, my boy," Gibbs growled, as soon as they were in the room.

Tony fell to his knees immediately, not bothering to talk back, as he would have done, usually.

Gibbs blinked, and he felt dismayed that Tony wasn't being himself. He hoped that after tonight, Tony would be okay.

"Before we start, are you sure you want this?" Gibbs asked, softly.

"Sir, I need this. Please…" Tony responded.

Gibbs nodded, and instructed Tony to get naked, while he went to the other side of the room, where the St. Andrews cross was. Behind the cross, there were some toys hung on hooks. Gibbs requested for these toys to be added.

Tony was now naked, and waited on his knees.

"On the cross," Gibbs gave a command, in a stern tone.

Tony walked over to the cross, and didn't bother to ask which side, as they had planned this beforehand. They agreed to limits and to a safe-word. Tony got on the cross, with his front on the wooden crosses. His arms were up on the top half, as he spread his legs apart.

Gibbs came to the front, and put the cuffs on Tony's wrists and on the ankles. Then he locked the cuffs to the hooks on the crosses, securing Tony in place.

Gibbs had to make sure that Tony was okay for him to go ahead, so he whispered in Tony's ear.

"Are you sure?"

Tony nodded.

"Okay, remember your safe-word. What is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"Godfather, Sir" Tony answered.

Gibbs chuckled, typical of Tony to choose that word, the Godfather movies were his favourite.

"Good boy."

Gibbs went behind the cross, again, and he took a couple of toys – one a small flogger, and the other was a whip, with one long tail.

He returned to Tony, putting the toys down on the ground. Gibbs put both of his hands on Tony's back and ass. He rubbed everywhere, warming the skin up. When Gibbs was satisfied that Tony was warmed up enough, and was ready, he picked the small flogger up.

Gibbs wanted to go easy first, before he could use the whip on Tony's back. Having experienced the whip, he knew that it would hurt a lot.

Bringing the flogger up in the air, Gibbs hit Tony's back gently.

Tony braced himself for the hits, and was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He looked over his head, to see Gibbs holding a flogger, and realized that Gibbs was going easy on him. He started to speak, when Gibbs interrupted.

"You will get the whipping soon, my boy. I wanted you to get used to the pain first."

Tony nodded, and turned back to the cross.

Gibbs brought the flogger up in the air again, and this time, he went a little harder.

Tony cried out in pain, as the flogger came down on him again, and again.

Gibbs flogged Tony a few more times, each harder than the other.

Tony closed his eyes tight, as he felt his back burning with the red marks.

Gibbs saw his boy's back getting red, and decided it was time to move on to the whip. He dropped the flogger down, and then picked the whip up.

Taking the long tail in one hand, Gibbs told Tony to get ready for the whip. Tony swallowed, as he mentally got himself ready.

Gibbs brought the whip up in the air, and then flipped it on Tony.

A deep red mark appeared on Tony's back, and Gibbs whipped him again and again.

Tony wriggled on the cross, each time the whip came down on him. He screamed repeatedly. He needed this…this to get rid of the demons. It was helping.

As the tenth whipping came down on Tony, he shouted, "Godfather, godfather..please!"

Gibbs stopped immediately, Tony's back was bleeding a little bit, and he was aroused but Tony was important tonight. He came over to Tony, and unlocked the cuffs, quickly.

Tony fell in Gibbs' arms, and Gibbs held him tightly.

"Shush…shush" Gibbs comforted him.

After making sure that Tony was alright and cleaned up, they sat on the sofa, and talked.

"Thank you, Sir. I needed that." Tony told his Master.

"I'm glad. That was a good way of getting rid of the demons, my boy." Gibbs explained, "But I still want you to talk to me. It's not healthily to keep things bottled up, boy."

"I know, Sir. I promise you that I will talk. Give me time." Tony acknowledged.

"Good, I'll be always there for you." Gibbs said.

Tony grinned, and leaned in to kiss Gibbs and Gibbs took the kiss.

For a good few moments, they sat there, kissing passionately, their hands on each other's faces and necks.

When the knock came on the door, they pulled away from each other, disappointed, knowing that their time was up.

* * * * *

Abby Sciuto arrived at the club, with her friend, Steve. It was her first time. Steve knew Abby was kinky. They often played with each other, usually in private, but Abby expressed the need to be used in public, so they planned to have a play session up in the public rooms later on.

As they danced close to each other, Abby faced the stairs, with her ass on Steve's crotch, rubbing against it. She could hear Steve moan, and giggled.

Abby happened to look up and her mouth fell open. She saw Gibbs and Tony coming down the stairs. She blinked her eyes, and looked again. Still there in the flesh, 'What the hell they are doing here?' Abby thought to herself.

Gibbs and Tony didn't see Abby on the dance floor, as they made their way over to the door. Abby was torn between staying with Steve, and going after them. As Tony staggered in step with Gibbs, Abby saw some bleeding through Tony's white shirt. She realized that they had a play session together, and decided to leave them alone.

Abby watched the both of them leave, and shook her head. She always had deep feelings for both Tony and Gibbs. She admired the both of them, especially Gibbs. She wasn't sure if she was in love with them, but she realized right there, that her feelings were too strong to ignore.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note:**Words in _italics_ are in ASL (American Sign Language)

**Dungeons, Crosses & Chains**

_**Chapter Two**_

"Go and dance…" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, "But don't let anyone lay a hand on you…or…"

"Or you will kill them…I know, Boss." Tony rolled his eyes – he knew how possessive Gibbs was of him.

Gibbs grabbed the collar of Tony's shirt, and pulled him close, to plant a kiss firmly on Tony's lips, to show to other guys that Tony was his, and then let him go to go to the bar to get a drink.

Tony got through the crowd to the dance floor, and started to dance away…and he was dancing for his lover and sometimes master. He looked to the bar, and found Gibbs watching him.

Without losing his sight on Tony, Gibbs went to a booth, near the dance floor, and sat down with his drink – bourdon on the rocks – his favourite.

Gibbs watched Tony dancing with a few guys, and growled when a guy tried to put a hand on Tony, who swatted it away and pointed to him. The guy in question moved away, and Tony grinned at him.

'What a good boy.' Gibbs thought to himself.

He recognized a girl – with pigtails, and she was wearing a mini-skirt with a tight black t-shirt with funky cuffs. Gibbs looked to her neck, expecting to see a collar there, and found none. He was surprised, and wondered why.

The girl stood behind Tony and put both of her hands on his ass, and started to dance with him.

"Ya better get your hands off my ass…" Tony hissed.

"Why is that? Not a nice thing to say to your favourite girl…" a familiar voice teased.

Tony blinked, and turned to see Abby grinning at him.

"Ab..Abby? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dancing with you, Tony!" Abby giggled. She knew that Gibbs was watching them, having seen him when she came to the dance floor.

Tony panicked, wondering what Gibbs would do, and looked over his shoulder, to find him raising an eyebrow, and then smiled.

Abby followed Tony's sight and found Gibbs sitting in the booth, watching.

_Dance with us._

Gibbs shook his head.

_I watch you both dance_

Abby nodded, and turned to Tony, smiling sexily.

"What did you say?" Tony whispered in Abby's ear as they danced.

"I asked him to dance, but he said he wants to watch."

Tony smiled, so Gibbs liked to watch. He moved his hips towards Abby, and they danced as one.

Gibbs groaned, as he watched the two of them dancing, their hips close to each other, and Abby's hands on Tony's, and his around Abby's shoulders.

He drank the rest of his drink in one gulp. Gibbs signalled for Abby's attention.

_Upstairs – private room – follow me_

_OK_

Abby turned to Tony, took his hand off her shoulder and pulled him off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked as he looked around for Gibbs, only to find him gone.

"Upstairs – Boss-man wants us."

Tony gulped, and wondered what would happen.

* * * * *

The three of them stood still in one of the private rooms, in silence, wondering what to do, where to go next.

Then Abby walked over to Gibbs and punched, playfully, on Gibbs' arm.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Before Gibbs could answer, Abby got excited.

"I knew it! I knew you two would get together!"

"Huh?" both the men said, stunned.

"It is obvious! You two have been dancing around each other for years and years!" Abby rolled her eyes, and waved her hands.

"So when did it start?" Abby asked, perhaps too eagerly, "And don't leave any details out!"

Abby sat on the table, and crossed her arms as she waited for either Gibbs or Tony to answer.

Tony locked eyes with Gibbs, silently conversing with each other, and finally Tony shrugged, telling him that it was up to him.

Gibbs nodded, and turned to Abby.

"Before I tell you, this does not leave the room – ever!"

Abby began to protest, she wanted to tell Ziva but Gibbs waved a finger in front of her, and Abby got quiet, knowing the serious look Gibbs gave.

"All right, I will keep quiet..but as long as you don't leave any details out!"

Gibbs chuckled.

"OK, we got together a few months ago…"

*FLASHBACK*

Gibbs was in the basement, working on his boat, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He knew it was someone from the team, and looked up to see Tony sitting on one of the steps, looking grumpy.

"Hey, DiNozzo."

"Hey…" Tony responded, sombrely.

Gibbs was surprised to hear Tony sound like that, and his heart twisted. He walked over to Tony, and then sat down beside him.

"What's wrong, boy?"

"Nothing…" Tony sighed.

"DiNozzo! Tell me or I will get it out of you the hard way!" Gibbs growled.

Tony knew that Gibbs was serious, and if he was honest, he wanted Gibbs to make him tell him.

"Boss, I'm in trouble..."

Gibbs' eyes got wide, and there was a choke in his throat. DiNozzo was in trouble – his boy…and shook his head…no he wasn't his boy.

"What kind of trouble?"

"The love kind."

Gibbs calmed down…it was only girl trouble.

"OK, what've you done wrong this time?"

"Hey! Why do you always think it's me who is in the wrong this time?" Tony turned to Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and gestured a hand, "Well?"

Tony looked down, and cleared his throat, he was about to tell Gibbs something that he wanted to keep secret but after Gibbs went to Mexico, he knew that he had to tell him the truth about his feelings. When Gibbs came back from Mexico, he planned to tell him, but Gibbs was a different man.

Till today, when Tony thought he lost Gibbs in an explosion, only to find him standing in front of the building as it exploded. He knew then, that he had to tell him.

"I – I need to tell you something…" Tony said, and he looked up.

"I'm in love – with you."

Gibbs couldn't believe the words he heard coming out of Tony's mouth. How long he has been waiting for him to say these words? Hell, it has been a long time.

Gibbs took Tony's face in his hands, and leaned forward to kiss him softly for the very first time.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Wow…that's hot!" Abby giggled.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, while Tony chuckled.

"Typical girl!"

"Don't blame me, " Abby put her hands up, "And besides I'm here with two of my favourite guys…"

"So, Abby, your turn to answer – why did you follow us?"

Abby and Tony looked at Gibbs, in shock. Abby didn't realize that Gibbs knew she was following them from the labs. Damn, she had to practice to stay more hidden next time!

Abby got off the table, and began to pace up and down the room, wondering what to say, as Tony turned to Gibbs.

"What do you mean? She was following us?"

"Yep, she was…in fact, Abby was here the other day…" Gibbs answered, quietly and Tony went pale, and still.

Abby heard Gibbs telling Tony that she was here, when she saw Gibbs and Tony coming down the stairs. She thought they never saw her, but apparently, Gibbs did.

"OK, so why were you both here? Are you both kinky?" Abby teased, trying to avoid Gibbs' question.

Gibbs shot a dangerous look to Abby but Tony put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"It's okay…she needs to know why."

Gibbs turned to Tony and asked him if he was sure. Tony nodded.

"Besides you, Abby knows about my past…" and suddenly it was clear to Gibbs as to why that Tony kept going down to the lab to see Abby quite often over the years. Suddenly he felt a pang of jealousy and wondered if they have been together intimately.

Tony could read Gibbs like a book, and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Boss…we are best friends."

Gibbs felt relief coming through his body. Abby smiled as she watched the interactions between her two favourite guys. She knew that Tony assured his older lover that they were not together.

Tony turned to Abby.

"That day when I came here was my first time. I needed an outlet after that tough case we had – the one where – well you know…"

Abby knew which case Tony was talking about, and nodded, slightly.

"Anyway, I asked for a whipping."

Abby put a hand over her mouth and gasped. She knew how painful a whipping was, having gone through it – but it was non-consent.

"I know, you have…" Gibbs stepped forward, and Abby shot daggers to Gibbs, her anger beginning to rise inside her, till Tony came to Abby's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Vampire-girl…" using one of the nicknames Tony had for Abby, "I_** asked **_for it – I gave my consent."

Abby calmed down at once, hearing that Tony has given his consent. That was a completely different story now.

"Did it work?" Abby asked, quietly.

Tony nodded, and looked up to Gibbs, smiling and mouthing a thank you.

"That's alright then!" Abby put her arms wrapped around Tony's neck.

Tony chuckled, and put his arms around Abby.

Gibbs smiled at the sight, he knew how much it took for Tony to tell Abby. He wasn't too surprised to know that Abby knew about Tony's past, the beatings he had to suffer at the hand of his father.

Then Gibbs cleared his throat, "You still haven't answered my question, Abby. Why did you follow us?"

Damnit, Abby thought to herself, she hoped Gibbs would forget the question he asked earlier, but then it would have not been like Gibbs to forget.

Abby pulled herself away from Tony's and looked at them.

Abby took in a sharp deep breath, and then she spoke the words:

"I'm in love with you both."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Dungeons, Crosses & Chains**

"_I'm in love with you both."_

_**Chapter Three**_

Abby put both of her hands on her mouth, suddenly realizing what she has just blurted out.

"I-I didn't mean…" Abby was babbling, "I mean well, I do have feelings for you, but I didn't mean to say it!"

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other, shocked.

Abby felt bad now because suddenly, there was tension building up, and all because she said it. Damnit, she didn't want to do it this way.

Silence filled the room. They waited for someone to speak, but as time dragged on, still nobody spoke.

Finally, Tony walked over to Abby and gave the biggest smile he could give, to assure her that it would be all okay.

"We are best friends, and will always be, Abby," Tony told her, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder, because Abby was shaking with nervousness, "…and in the last year, whenever we get together for a chat or whatever, my feelings got strong and stronger. I fell for you, hard, Abs."

Abby felt something rising in her chest, and wondered if that was what it felt like to love Tony so much that it hurt. Abby beamed at Tony, and Tony smiled back. Then he got serious again.

Tony stepped away from Abby, and turned to Gibbs, silently saying something with his eyes, and Gibbs went to shake his head, when Tony shot a glare.

Gibbs closed his eyes and then opened them and nodded.

Abby was confused and wondered what was going on between Tony and Gibbs and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs slowly got up from his chair, and walked over to Abby, then planted a kiss on her cheek, softly.

"You know how I feel."

Abby nodded, smiling.

"But, you have to remember, that Tony and I just got together, and we are still learning about each other. To add to that, we are exploring his submission to me."

Abby knew what was coming, and felt her stomach sinking to the bottom, she didn't want to hear it.

"Abby, you know what I'm going to say?" Gibbs asked, and Abby nodded, her eyes starting to water a little. Gibbs took her in his arms, and told her that it will be okay, eventually.

"Hey, we are not saying we will never want you in our relationship ever…just give us time." Tony put a hand behind Abby's neck and began to rub it softly.

Abby sniffed and turned to her favourite guys, "I understand. And I love you both for it. Thank you."

Tony hugged Abby tightly as Gibbs watched, smiling. He knew that Abby will be okay, but Gibbs has made a decision right there and then. He vowed to meet Abby outside work, and get to know her a little better.

A little later, the three of them left the club, wondering if they will come back to the club again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dungeons, Crosses & Chains**

_**Chapter Four**_

It was a few months since they were at the club.

Gibbs vowed to himself that he would get to know Abby better and outside of work. He kept his vow. Gibbs and Tony often went out for dinners or to cinema with Abby. Hell, they even went to a pin bowling alley, which wasn't like Gibbs. Gibbs slowly came to see why Tony had feelings for her. Abby was a strong-willed girl, and she seemed to understand Tony, and perhaps Gibbs too. He felt like Abby was looking into his soul. It scared him, but at same time, it was good to have someone else to talk with, to expose himself.

Gibbs and Tony learnt a lot about each other, and Gibbs came to realize that Tony needed a strict structure, that Tony needed to submit to him. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring Abby into the relationship. But he soon found out that Abby was a switch, and he saw Abby with Tony, and realized that Abby probably would end up being Tony's top. At first, Gibbs wasn't sure if he wanted to share Tony with another Dom. But as time progressed, Gibbs saw that Abby had a different approach from him, and Tony went to her, because he could talk freely with her, and Gibbs could see, that Tony was willing to submit to Abby, and was always doing things for Abby, even though they didn't realize it. He reflected that he found it a little hot to watch Tony acting like a submissive with someone else. He wanted to do more, with Tony and with Abby, too.

Now, they've returned to the club again.

It was time to change the relationship. Gibbs and Tony were ready to move forward with Abby. Gibbs was nervous and they went in one of the private rooms.

* * * * *

Abby was bouncy. She knew something was about to happen tonight. She loved Tony and Gibbs, and wanted to be with them.

Tony was in deep submission as he entered the club with Gibbs. He knew something was going to happen with Abby tonight. He just didn't know what, although.

* * * * *

"So, what happens now?" Abby asked, nervously.

Gibbs went up to Abby, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Abby put her arms around Gibbs' neck and kissed him back.

Tony was on his knees, watching, and his cock began to twitch.

Gibbs turned to Tony, and motioned for him to come to them. Tony slowly got up and walked over.

Abby wavered a little, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to kiss Tony, when Gibbs smiled and told her to go ahead.

Abby's eyes widened, and beamed, as she stepped up on the back of her heels, and kissed Tony softly on the lips. Tony lifted Abby up, and soon they were kissing.

Gibbs watched, grinning.

Tony let go of Abby, and Abby was panting heavily, she couldn't believe that she had just kissed Gibbs and Tony.

"We need to talk." Gibbs said. Tony and Abby nodded.

They all went to the sofa, and sat down…well, just Abby and Gibbs. Tony got to his knees, willingly. Gibbs didn't even tell him to. Gibbs was both pleased and amused by Tony's willingness, and he knew he had made the correct decision.

Abby grinned, she loved looking at Tony on his knees. He looked so sexy when he was submitting.

"What happens next is up to you, Abby." Gibbs told her, "Tony and I talked, and we agreed. But ultimately, it's up to you."

"What did you talk about?" Abby asked.

"About bringing you in the relationship…I know that sounds clinical, but how else can I describe it?" Gibbs grinned as Abby grimaced.

"How about saying you swept me off my feet?" Abby chuckled, and Gibbs snorted.

"Seriously, although, we do need to talk. As you know I'm Tony's dom, and that's not going to change." Gibbs told Abby, who nodded.

"I'm not going to change that…if anything, it's actually cute to see Tony kneeling." Abby blushed.

Tony looked up, hopefully as Gibbs shared a look with Tony. They knew at once, that they did the right thing.

"I would like you to consider becoming my equal partner, Abby, and share Tony." Gibbs told Abby, but suddenly he felt nervous, and his hands were sweating.

"Wh…what do you mean? Share Tony?" Abby was curious. She had a suspicion, but she wanted Gibbs to say it.

"I mean…become Tony's top?" Gibbs replied.

Abby beamed, and put a hand over Gibbs' hand.

"That's what I want too."

"You mean…you were thinking it too?" Tony spoke up, softly. Abby turned to Tony and nodded.

"It was all I could think of. There is no way I could submit to Jethro, but becoming his equal and sharing you is all I could think of, if we wanted to make this work."

"Oh, it will work." Gibbs told Abby, grinning, "Tony was already submitting to you…"

Tony and Abby turned to Gibbs in surprise.

"Don't you see? Tony was always doing things for you at work…" when Abby interrupted, "But that was work, nothing to do with…erm…"

Gibbs shook his head, and was about explain when Tony spoke up again.

"Sir, may I explain?" Gibbs nodded, and motioned for Tony to tell Abby.

"Abby, Jethro is right. Whenever you tell me you need something, I go out of my way to get it for you. If it was Ziva or McGee, I don't really go out of my way…but when it comes to you, I feel the need to get you something, because I want to please you."

Abby realized then that Tony was right. She always found it strange, when Tony didn't go out of his way for Ziva or McGee. She remembered Tony finding a rare toy for her, when she mentioned it in passing. Abby looked at Gibbs, and then to Tony.

"Yeah, you're right, Jethro." Abby said, quietly.

"What now?" Tony asked, after a few moments of silence.

"It's up to Abby…" Gibbs answered. They turned to Abby, eagerly waiting to see what she would do next.

Abby thought for a few moments, and then she made a decision.

"Come here, Tony." Abby told him, and Tony dragged his knees to Abby.

Abby put a hand on Tony's face and began to stroke it gently.

"I promise to take care of you, and never to abuse your needs or wants. I love you too much for that to happen."

Tony and Gibbs knew at once, that it has begun.

To be continued…

(A/N: ps. I know – not a lot of smut happening in the last few chapters, but the next chapter will be full of smut, it will be worth it to wait, I promise!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1:** Thank you to all who have left reviews, or put this story on their alerts or favourites – I really appreciate it very much!

**A/N2:** This is also a response to the NCIS Kink Meme on LiveJornual - Abby dominating Tony.

**Dungeons, Crosses & Chains **

_**Chapter Five**_

"Kneel." Abby told Tony, who immediately dropped to his knees. Abby could hear low growling from behind, and smiled. Gibbs was watching them.

The past few months were great; they all got to know each other, what kind of limits they got, and which limits were allowed to be pushed. For Gibbs, it was difficult in the beginning, because he wasn't used to share Tony with someone else. He was very possessive of Tony, and hated it when someone touched _**his**_ sub, even if it was innocent. But as time went on, Gibbs started to enjoy sharing Tony with Abby, and now thought of Tony as _**theirs**_. Tony belonged to them, not just Gibbs, but Abby too. He loved to watch Abby dominate Tony, and was looking forward to tonight, he knew that Abby had a special night planned for Tony.

"Cute Tony…" Abby whispered in Tony's ear. She was wearing high boots with heels, and a black corset, which was tight, that you could just about see Abby's breasts, and a very short mini-skirt, with fishnet tights. "You are in for a wonderful night."

Tony moaned, as Abby put her hand on Tony's head, and pulled him back so that Abby could kiss him firmly on the lips. Tony attempted to slip his tongue in, but Abby softly slapped his face, telling him he wasn't allowed to do anything tonight. Abby was going to do things to him.

Abby turned to the St. Andrews cross in front of them, and told Tony to get on the cross, facing her.

Tony slowly stood, and walked over to the cross, and he stepped up, and leaned back on the cross.

Abby trailed a fingernail, from Tony's chest, going downwards to Tony's cock, and to his balls. Tony's head fell back, and his back was arched, as Abby gave some pressure on his balls, with her sharp fingernail.

Abby took a couple of nipple clamps from the small table, next to the cross and stepped up on the platform of the cross, and she slowly raised her knee up to Tony's balls. Then Abby put a clamp on Tony's right nipple, and then another one on the left.

Tony closed his eyes, and cried out as he felt the sting from the clamps on his nipples. He heard Abby telling him that they will stay there for half an hour, and Tony groaned, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Abby pressed her knee gently into Tony's balls, as her fingernails were on Tony's shoulders. She bent down to nibble at Tony's neck.

Tony was in a daze, too many things were happening at once. He slowly went into a deep submission, as Abby nibbled against his neck, and Tony could feel sharp marks coming on, from her fingernails on his shoulders. His nipples were tingling from the clamps, and he was struggling to not cry out.

Tony felt Abby stepping away from him, and opened his eyes. He saw Abby holding some chains in her hands, and gasped. Abby grinned at Tony, as she tied some chains around Tony's waist to the cross. Then she put a padlock on the chains, to make sure that it was securely in place. Then, Abby took some other chains, and knelt down, to wrap the chains around Tony's ankles, and did the same.

Standing up, Abby took a couple of leather cuffs, and put them on Tony's wrists, then linked the chains to the hooks on the cuffs. Now Tony was restricted in his movements, and Abby stood back, looking at her sub – their sub in all his glory.

Abby moved to get a small flogger, and she giggled. She knew that Tony wasn't going to enjoy this part, but Tony agreed to give up control to her for the night.

Abby ran the flogger across his chest, and then down the shaft of Tony's cock, and then to the balls. Suddenly, Abby flicked the flogger against his balls, and Tony cried out.

"Oww…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…please…"

Again, Abby flicked the flogger against the balls, causing the balls to bump into each other, and Tony could feel the sting, the fire on his balls. He struggled to move, but found it was impossible.

Abby continued to use the flogger on Tony's balls a few more times, and then she moved on to Tony's cock, and gently tapped on the cock with the flogger. She then flicked the flogger on the cock, a few times, and Abby saw some red marks appearing on the balls and cock, and grinned. It was time to stop, and she put the flogger down.

Abby stepped forward, and gently took the balls in her hands, and she began to caress them gently. She warned Tony to not come till she gave her permission, and Tony nodded, not able to say anything, he was floating happily in deep sub-space.

Abby dropped to her knees, and took the cock into her mouth, and Tony moaned, softly as Abby started to suck him slowly.

Abby enjoyed sucking Tony's cock while he was restricted, and she knew she was going to enjoy this too. She caressed his balls as she ran her tongue up and down the shaft, and attempted to take it deeper into her mouth. She could about feel it reaching the end of her mouth, and gasped, as she pulled away.

Taking a short breather, she looked up to see Tony grinning, and his eyes closed. Suddenly, Abby remembered the nipple clamps, and stood up. She gently took a clamp off Tony's left nipple, causing Tony to wake up and cry out in pain. The aftermaths of having the clamp on were just…painful, but at the same time, it felt good to feel the tingly and hot sensations on his nipple. He cried out again, as the other clamp came off. Soon, Abby put both of her hands over the nipples, to cool them down, and Tony was grateful.

After a few minutes, and after kissing Tony again, Abby knelt down again, to take Tony into her mouth, and she began to work at deep-throat his cock. After a few tries, she finally got it, and Abby choked as it was deep into her mouth.

Pulling away, Abby coughed a little, and grinned, she will have to try again and again, to prefect it, she thought to herself, but not tonight.

Abby stood up, and warned Tony that she will move the cross down, so Tony was ready for the head rush as he went down. Abby slowly winded the cross down to a table-height, and made sure that the cross was locked in place, so that it won't move or fall to the ground.

Abby slowly climbed on top of Tony, and started into Tony as she went in to kiss Tony, and she slipped a tongue into Tony's mouth and together they enjoyed the deep kiss, and with passion.

Then Abby moved away from Tony's face. Taking a condom from the table, she slowly put the condom down on Tony's cock, and then Abby held his cock as she slowly got down, sliding the cock into her.

Slowly, Abby started to move her hips up and down, and Tony was watching Abby, full of love for her. Abby smiled as she looked back at Tony. They stayed like that for the next few minutes, as Abby rode Tony gently.

Tony cried out, "Please, Abs…I'm ready…"

"Don't you dare…" Abby wagged a finger, and Tony groaned. Tony wasn't allowed to come, before Abby, and he had to hold it in, and waited.

Tony didn't have long to wait, as Abby started to breath heavily as she felt her pussy tightening around Tony's cock, and her body going into spasms, and Abby knew that she was about to come, and she screamed off the top of her voice, as she rode Tony fast and hard, and suddenly Abby collapsed on Tony's chest, laughing happily.

After calming down, Abby slide a hand under her, and started to stroke Tony, telling him that he could come, and quickly enough, Abby could feel the cum all over her hand, and she grinned. She put the covered hand up to Tony's mouth and he began to lick it all off.

Abby wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, as Gibbs quietly tiptoed over to them, and took the chains off Tony, so that Tony could take Abby into his arms. Gibbs knew that Tony needed to cuddle Abby.

When the chains were off, Tony moved himself, so that he could cuddle Abby, and he sighed happily. He felt himself lucky to have both Abby and Gibbs in his life.

Gibbs took a chair and sat next to Abby and Tony, and placed a hand over Tony's stomach, and began to rub it softly. He enjoyed watching them together, and had played with his cock many times tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

(**A/N **– thank you all for the great comments! Hope you like this latest chapter! Just to let you know that this will be the last chapter of 2009. Abby, Gibbs and Tony will be back in the New Year – watch out for this space!)

**Chapter Six**

Gibbs was slowly sucking Abby's erect nipples. Moans escaped Abby, as she arched her body off the bed.

They were so focused on each other, as Abby ran a hand through the silver hair, that they were startled when they heard noises behind them and looked up.

Tony tried to drag the chair against the wooden floor. He was tied up, and the ropes rubbed against the wrists, leaving behind red marks. Tony was grunting and whimpering at the sight of his two Doms playing with each other. He wanted to be in the middle of them.

Gibbs gave a sharp glance at Tony, and Tony blinked. "Please, Sir…" Tony begged. Abby gave a quiet chuckle and wagged her finger. "You asked for it, boy."

Tony groaned. Abby was right. A week earlier, Tony came to Gibbs and Abby with one of his fantasies. The fantasy was that he was tied up to a chair, and forced to watch Abby and Gibbs playing with each other. Tony nodded slowly.

Gibbs smiled and returned back to Abby's nipples, biting gently. Abby stared at Tony, sexily, licking her lips. Tony gave a low whimper at the sight of his Domme licking her sexy bright red lips.

Tony's head fell back and he groaned. He heaved his chair once again. This time, Gibbs and Abby didn't look happy.

"If you carry on like that…" Gibbs warned Tony, "You won't be having your reward at the end."

Abby nodded, and glared at Tony. Tony winced and nodded. He knew he had to stay still and quiet.

"Will you be a good boy for us?" Abby asked, her eyebrows fluttering.

"Yes, Abby." Tony replied, and Abby smiled.

And so Tony watched.

Abby opened her legs apart, exposing her pussy for Gibbs and Tony. She heard Tony making low moans, and grinned. Gibbs put a hand over her mound, and gently rubbed it, as he kissed Abby with passion. Abby took it and she wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck, pulling him down.

Gibbs' coarse hand rubbed all over Abby's pussy, and inside thighs. Abby moaned with pleasure, as Gibbs' mouth moved down to her legs. He planted little kisses all over the legs, ankles and her feet, before moving back up to the pussy.

Abby gasped when she felt Gibbs' tongue on her sensitive area. She gave a low moan, as Gibbs licked and sucked in the lips.

Tony's cock was hardening at the beautiful sight. He couldn't see what Gibbs was doing to Abby, but he knew that Abby was enjoying it, from the look on her face. Tony locked eyes with Abby, as Gibbs worked on her. He was struggling to not wriggle on the chair, because if he wriggled, the ropes would burn on his skin, and after what happened earlier, he didn't want any more red marks.

Abby loved the way Tony looked. She loved to watch him struggling and fighting to join them. She wanted to come down on him and make him come inside her, but Abby and Gibbs had a plan before that could happen.

Gibbs' cock was ready and throbbing to go inside Abby. He got on his knees in between of Abby's legs.

Tony groaned, he couldn't see Abby from behind. Gibbs heard Tony and realized that Tony couldn't see them from where he was.

Gibbs gestured for Abby to change positions. Now, they were on the side of the bed. Tony could see the both of them, and gasped as Gibbs raised Abby's legs against his chest. He knew what was to come, and suddenly he didn't think that he could control his cock.

"Hold it in, boy!" Gibbs suddenly said, startling Tony. Tony took in a sharp breath before he answered, "Yes, Sir."

Tony watched as Gibbs slid inside Abby, slowly.

Abby arched off the bed, trying to take all of Gibbs inside her. She moaned loudly as Gibbs went in and out of her, slowly, to open it up, to allow for her to take him in fully.

When Gibbs felt that Abby was ready, he pumped into her furious and fast. Abby's head fell to the mattress, and screamed in ecstasy.

Tony wanted to close his eyes, and to turn the pleasing sounds off, so that he didn't have to control his cock, to will it to not come, but he wasn't allowed. He whimpered and groaned as he watched the sexy silver fox pumping the sexy goth girl.

Abby's legs started to shake. She was close to an orgasm, and Gibbs rammed into her one last time, before Abby gave in and screamed as the orgasm flowed through her body.

Gibbs pulled out of Abby. He didn't come. He wanted to please Abby. He knew that if he came inside Abby, he won't be able to come again that night. He wanted to keep it for Tony.

Abby closed her eyes, as she took a few deep breaths, to try to keep calm. She opened her eyes as Gibbs lay next to her, placing his hands over Abby's breasts and kissed her gently.

Tony looked at them, in a gentle cuddle and kissing.

Gibbs looked at Abby, and Abby nodded. Gibbs smiled. He got up from the bed, and walked over to Tony. He planted a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"You were a good boy." Gibbs told him, and Tony beamed. "Time for your reward."

Gibbs took the ropes off, freeing Tony. Tony quickly slid off the chair and got on his knees, his head bowed.

Abby and Gibbs smiled at the willing submissive. Abby instructed Tony to come over to the bed. To her surprise, Tony crawled to the bed, and looked up.

"That…that was hot!" Abby said, after she gawped at Tony. She patted the bed, and Tony jumped on it, like a lost puppy. Abby pulled him down to her lips and soon, they were deep in kisses. Gibbs stood at the bottom of the bed, watching them and smiling.

After a few moments, Abby told Tony to get on his fours. Tony compiled. Gibbs walked around to the right side of the bed.

Tony's ass was up in the air, and Gibbs dropped to his knees. He took a tube of lube from the bedside table, and squirted lube over his fingers and over his sub's ass.

Tony was ready and open for Gibbs. All day, Tony had been wearing a butt plug. Gibbs wanted him ready. He didn't want to take it slow for Tony. So, he inserted two fingers in, and probed him.

Tony's eyes widened. He knew at once what Gibbs had in store for him, and his cock hardened once again at the anticipation.

Abby grinned, when Tony realized what his reward was. Tony loved it when Gibbs was rough on him. It was a rare thing. And Abby was watching, which made it all better.

When Gibbs felt Tony have had enough, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Tony's ass furiously. Without any warning, Gibbs rammed in deep and hard.

Tony gasped, and made fists with the sheets. His head was near to the mattress as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs rammed into him again and again. He reached out for Tony's hair and tugged it back. Tony moaned.

Abby played with herself as she watched Gibbs rewarding Tony.

* * * *

Hours later, Abby sat up, her chin on knees, looking at Tony and Gibbs. They looked so content and happy together. Soon, they would wake up and go home together. Abby felt lonely, as she dreaded the idea of going to her empty apartment alone. She knew that when she entered into the relationship that she won't be going home with her two lovers.

All sessions were always at the club. Occasionally, Abby wished that she was going home with Tony and Gibbs. Hell, a part of her wanted to live with them, to share Tony with Gibbs 24/7. She just wasn't sure if Tony and Gibbs wanted it too.

As the sun came up, Abby looked on at them with a deep sadness.


End file.
